


after effect

by lijsbeth



Series: fics dumps [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol Hangover, Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Randomness, i write trash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memuntahkan isi perutmu setelah bangun tidur. Jangan bilang kau sedang hamil, Sei?</p>
            </blockquote>





	after effect

 

Akashi terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut nyeri. Langit-langit ruangan terasa berputar. Berpusing seperti putaran gasing, membuatnya merasa semakin pening. Rasa pahit yang tidak menyenangkan menusuk-nusuk lidahnya. Bonus poin untuk kerongkongannnya yang kering—seperti baru saja menelan segenggam pasir.

Dia mengangkat kepala dari bantal. Memaksa dirinya untuk duduk. Perlu lebih banyak usaha untuk gerakan kecil seperti ini mengingat kepalanya serasa mau pecah dan lambungnya seperti diremas-remas. Akashi tidak bisa memastikan waktu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu ini pagi, siang, atau malam—tirai yang cukup tebal menghalau pemandangan ke luar. Tidak ada celah untuk sinar matahari jika sekarang sudah pagi atau siang.

Dengan pandang matanya yang masih agak kabur, Akashi berusaha mengenali ruangan tempatnya berada. Bukan kamarnya, jelas, karena dia tidak meletakkan almari pakaian tepat di depan ranjang begini. Lagipula warna korden jendelanya merah marun—kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Bukan hijau tua mengerikan seperti ini. Siapa pun pemilik kamar ini tidak memiliki selera bagus. Lucunya, kamar tidur berdinding putih pucat ini terasa familiar. Meskipun Akashi tidak ingat kapan dan di mana dia melihatnya.

Lebih parah dari sekadar tidak tahu di mana dia berada, Akashi juga tidak ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ingatannya kabur, otaknya berkabut. Kecuali dentum musik yang keras, Mibuchi, Nebuya, serta Hayama yang tertawa-tawa, dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi Mayuzumi. Juga beberapa gelas _cocktail_ di meja mereka, semalam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di ruangan ini. (Apakah dia menyeret wanita random dari bar dan ini adalah kamar perempuan itu? Oh. Semoga saja tidak. Imajinasinya yang mulai meliar sama sekali tidak membantu.) Akashi bahkan tidak bisa mengingat minuman macam apa yang ditenggaknya, sehingga cukup membuatnya sakit kepala dan nausea berkepanjangan menyerang lambungnya.

Bicara soal mual ... cairan dalam lambungnya tiba-tiba saja berontak. Mendesak keluar melalui kerongkongan. Cairan panas itu terasa merambati lehernya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Akashi menyingkap selimut, lalu menerobos ke ruangan di sebelah kiri kamar—yang diasumsikannya sebagai kamar mandi. Untunglah, dugaannya tepat. Jika tidak, dia pasti sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya di lantai alih-alih di kloset.

Akashi tidak pernah suka orang-orang yang minum alkohol sampai mabuk berat dan bangun dalam keadaan _hangover,_ keesokan harinya. Tampaknya, hari ini dia terkena karma. Mungkin dia harus menegur teman-temannya semasa SMA, nanti—nanti, kalau sakit kepalanya sudah hilang dan lambungnya berhenti bergejolak. Atau besok, jika dia masih tidak cukup sehat untuk keluar hari ini. Merekalah yang menyeretnya ke bar dan membiarkannya meneguk minuman beralkohol secara berlebihan. Akashi, sebelumnya, tidak pernah minum sampai benar-benar mabuk. Apalagi sampai _hangover_ begini.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkan. Isi lambungnya sudah terkuras habis. Meskipun perutnya masih terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Mulutnya asam sekaligus pahit. Akashi terbatuk. Sepertinya, masih ada cairan yang tersisa di kerongkongannya. Tetapi, tidak ada yang diludahkannya selain saliva.

Akashi mencuci mulutnya, untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang masih mengganggu. Sekaligus membasuh wajahnya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut menyakitkan. Tampangnya sungguh berantakan—begitu kata cermin di kamar mandi. Mata sayu dengan sklera memerah—ini kelihatan agak mengerikan mengingat irisnya juga sudah berwarna merah, kulit pucat seperti tidak bernyawa, rambutnya mencuat ke mana-mana. Benar-benar bukan gaya Akashi Seijuurou. Dia bahkan memakai piama tidur berukuran kelewat longgar yang jelas bukan miliknya. (Akashi baru menyadarinya melalui pantulan di cermin. Padahal benda itu melekat di tubuhnya sejak tadi.)

“Oh? Sudah bangun, rupanya.”

Seijuurou terperanjat, mendengar suara berat khas laki-laki dari belakangnya. Refleksi Midorima Shintarou terpantul di cermin. Berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi yang memang tidak ditutup. (Siapa yang ingat soal menutup pintu ketika cairan lambungmu  menggelegak, membakar kerongkongan, memaksa untuk dikeluarkan?) Akashi berbalik, menghadap ke arah Midorima. “Shin?”

“Memuntahkan isi perutmu setelah bangun tidur. Jangan bilang kau sedang hamil, Sei?”

“Brengsek. Aku laki-laki!” Satu _tube_ pasta gigi terlontar dari kamar mandi. Midorima berhasil menghindarinya.

“Ditambah dengan _mood_ mu yang memburuk seperti ini, diagnosaku sepertinya tidak meleset.” Lemparan _tube_ pasta gigi yang meleset belum cukup membuat Midorima jera. Maka, pisau cukur elektrik di dekat wastafel berpindah ke tangan Akashi—siap dilemparkan. “—baik. Baik. Aku akan tutup mulut.”

Akashi memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya masih terasa seperti baru dihajar menggunakan palu. “Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kau membuatku semakin sakit kepala.”

“Aku sudah bilang; aku akan tutup mulut. Dan, tolong kembalikan pisau cukurnya,” Midorima mencoba berdiplomasi. Tindakan cerdas, karena Akashi dalam _mode hangover—_ bisa jadi—lebih sulit ditebak dibandingkan Akashi dalam kondisi normal.

Akashi mengembalikan pisau cukur pada tempatnya.  “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Kau tak ingat?” Midorima menghilang dari bibir pintu, tetapi Akashi masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Sepertinya dia melakukan sesuatu di kamar tempatnya tidur, tadi.

Akashi menggeleng. Sebelum kemudian sadar kalau Midorima tidak bisa melihatnya. Tampaknya, mabuk membuat fungsi otaknya agak menurun. “Aku ke bar bersama mantan tim basket Rakuzan. Itu saja. Selebihnya, entah.”

Midorima kembali dengan selembar handuk bersih. Tidak lupa memungut pasta gigi yang tergeletak tepat di luar pintu kamar mandi, mengembalikannya pada tempatnya. “Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, kan?”

Dia mengusap wajah Akashi yang masih basah—akibat mencuci muka, tadi. Handuknya berbau harum sabun yang tidak asing—Akashi sering mencium aroma seperti ini, sebelumnya. (Pelan-pelan dia mulai bisa menyimpulkan jika dirinya sedang berada di apartemen Midorima. Pantas saja kamar tempatnya tidur terasa sangat familiar—Akashi berkali-kali menumpang tidur di sini. _Hangover_ benar-benar memperlambat kinerja otaknya.)

“Tentu saja, tidak.” Akashi membiarkan Midorima membimbingnya kembali ke kamar—bicara di dalam kamar mandi sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Selain itu, dia tidak yakin dia bisa berjalan tanpa limbung dengan sakit kepalanya yang belum juga mereda. Dia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya gara-gara tersandung kakinya sendiri. Tidak dihadapan Midorima Shintarou. “Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini? Tidak mungkin Mibuchi atau Hayama mengantarkanku ke tempatmu, kan?”

Mantan teman-teman setimnya tidak akan meinggalkannya di bar, tentu saja. Tapi, kemungkinan besar, teman-temannya hanya akan membiarkan Akashi menginap di apartemen salah satu dari mereka sampai dia sadar. Atau mengantarkan Akashi ke apartemennya sendiri. Itu jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan mengantarkannya ke apartemen Midorima.

“Kau minum berapa banyak, Sei? Sampai tak ingat apa-apa begini?” Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Midorima malah mengomel. Dia mengambil segelas air di nakas, menyodorkannya pada Akashi. Kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan tangan terlipat di dada. “Padahal biasanya kau anti minum sampai mabuk. Astaga.”

Air dalam gelas di tangan Akashi berkurang beberapa teguk. Berharap air mampu menghilangkan getir di mulutnya. Bagusnya, lambungnya tidak lagi merajuk, meskipun kepalanya masih pusing. “Jangan tanya. Karena aku juga tidak ingat. Jawab saja pertanyaanku.”

Midorima menghela napas. “Kau meneleponku. Jam dua pagi.”

“Apa?” Akashi memastikan kalau sisa-sisa alkohol di dalam darahnya tidak mempengaruhi fungsi organ pendengarannya juga.

“Kau tidak salah dengar. Kau meneleponku, pukul dua pagi,” Midorima melanjutkan ceritanya. “Meracau entah apa seperti orang teler. Kemudian, Mibuchi- _san_ mengambil alih dan bilang kalau kau mabuk berat.”

“Lalu kau menjemputku?” Akashi bertanya. Midorima menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. “Waah, tumben kau baik sekali.”

Midorima membuang muka. Posisi kacamatanya dibetulkan. “Tadinya mau kubiarkan. Tapi aku kasihan dengan teman-temanmu. Entah apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam keadaan setengah sadar begitu.”

“Bilang saja kau mengkhawatirkanku.”

“Jangan terlalu percaya diri.”

Akashi tertawa kecil. Air minumnya sudah tandas. Bersamaan dengan sakit kepalanya yang berangsur-angsur menghilang. “Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, kan, semalam?”

“Kalau yang kaumaksud itu meracau dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pantas—ya. Kau memang begitu semalam.”

“Masa?”

“Harusnya kurekam, supaya kau percaya.” Midorima mengangkat bahu.

“Sialan.” Bantal melayang ke arah kepala Midorima.

“Sudah kubilang, jangan melempar barang sembarangan,” Midorima melemparnya balik ke arah Akashi. Untungnya ini hanya bantal, bukan barang-barang berbahaya semacam pisau bedah, misalnya. “Kau ingat sesuatu, sebelum mengiyakan ajakan teman-temanmu ke bar?”

Akashi mencoba menggali kotak ingatannya—yang seharusnya bukan hal sulit. Tidak mungkin dia sudah mabuk sebelum masuk bar, kan? Namun, Akashi tidak dapat mengingat apa pun sebelum Hayama Koutarou menyeretnya ke dalam bar. “Tidak ingat. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Tidak apa. Bukan hal penting untuk diingat,” Midorima mengibaskan telapak tangannya. Lalu, mengambil alih gelas kosong di tangan Akashi, menyimpannya di nakas.

“Jika tidak apa-apa, kau tidak mungkin menanyakannya.” Nada suara Akashi menajam—sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang masih mengalami gejala _hangover._

“Kubilang itu bukan hal penting.”

“Kalau memang tidak penting, tentu kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, Shin,” Akashi berkata lagi. Sambil berusaha mencari-cari mata hijau Midorima. “Aku memaksa.”

Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya. Mendengus, tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan  kejengkelannya. “Kita bertengkar, semalam. Sebelum kau pergi dengan teman-temanmu.”

“Yang benar?! Aku tak ingat apa-apa soal itu,” sepasang mata Akashi melebar.

Midorima mengangguk. “Sudah kubilang, itu tidak perlu diingat.”

Dia sungguh tidak ingat apa-apa soal ini. Juga penyebab pertengkaran mereka. Dia baru tahu efek alkohol bisa sedahsyat ini merusak ingatannya. Akashi lebih heran lagi, bagaimana dia bisa menelepon Midorima begitu saja hanya beberapa jam setelah mereka berselisih paham. Biasanya, setelah sengketa yang cukup sengit, membaca pesan dari Midorima saja dia tidak sudi. “Maksudmu, kita bertengkar dan aku masih saja meneleponmu ketika aku setengah sadar—seolah pertengkaran kita sebelumnya tidak terjadi. Astaga.”

“Aku juga heran kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelepon, setelah kita berselisih dan kau pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi. Tapi, aku lebih heran mengapa aku mau mengangkatnya.”

“Dan menjemputku di samping fakta bahwa—seharusnya—kau masih marah padaku. Wow,” Akashi mengatakannya dengan keterkejutan yang dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya, dia tidak heran. Midorima tidak pernah benar-benar marah padanya—Akashi tahu itu. Yah, sedikit jengkel dan muak barangkali pernah. Tetapi, marah besar hingga titik di mana dia tidak bisa memaafkan Akashi? Itu belum pernah terjadi. (Kecuali Akashi mau memicunya  dengan cara bermain-main dengan laki-laki atau perempuan lain di belakang punggung dokter muda itu, misalnya. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu, tentu saja. Karena, sudah jelas, dia tidak akan suka jika Midorima melakukan hal yang sama.)

“Kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih,” Midorima merespon sedikit sarkatis.

“Sesukamu, deh.” 

Midorima tidak menanggapi—bisa jadi perdebatan tanpa ujung jika dia masih saja menanggapi Akashi. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. “Kau harus makan sesuatu. Aku sudah membuat sarapan—yah, ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, sih.”

“Kau memasak?” Akashi bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan nada meremehkan sekaligus meragukan dalam kalimatnya. “Kau tidak menghancurkan dapurmu, kan?”

“Sialan,” Midorima mengumpat. Wajahnya tampak gusar. “Aku sudah belajar memasak. Dapurku tidak akan hancur gara-gara sepanci sup.”

“Pastikan supnya bisa dimakan.”

“Tampaknya aku sudah menyia-nyiakan satu jamku yang berharga untuk membuat makanan untuk orang yang tidak mau menghargainya. Pesan makanan cepat saji saja, sana!”

“Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau memakan masakanmu.” Akashi tertawa. Tawanya terdengar bahagia sekali. Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika dia tertawa. “Tunggu aku di ruang makan. Aku mau mandi. Tubuhku berbau seperti lantai bar.”

Midorima tersenyum samar. “Aku akan memastikan supnya tidak beracun.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> you don't want to wake up with headache, nausea, and not knowing what was happened. bonus points if your hair smelled like bar floor. trust me.  
> thanks for reading, anyway.


End file.
